Cold Shoulder
by ThatBlondeAnimeGirl
Summary: Natsu has been cold toward Lucy for weeks, and Lucy is determined to find out why. NaLu, Rated M, a little fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little nervous. I hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Natsuuuuuu!" Lucy's voiced pierced through the train station earning her many glances. Many, just not the one she wanted. Natsu continued a few feet in front of Lucy, her voice rendering no reaction whatsoever. The blue exceed at his side, however, looked back at the blonde mage with sad eyes. "Natsu!" Lucy slapped her hand onto Natsu's shoulder when she finally caught up to them, causing him to stop and look at her. Lucy bent over to catch her breath and when she looked up at Natsu, he was scowling at her. "What the hell?" she said, standing up and placing her hands on her wide hips. "Why didn't you ask me to come on this job with you?"

"Because I didn't want you to come!" he snapped his face into hers, throwing pink locks slightly in front of his eyes. Lucy leaned back a blinked a few times in surprise before her face twisted into anger.

"What the hell is your problem lately? I haven't been on a job with you in weeks, I have rent to pay! I'm gonna be homeless at this point!" The blonde pouted and searched the fire mage's face for any sign of sympathy, but only got a shrug.

"Not my problem, i just don't need you." Natsu didn't wait around to see Lucy's hurt reaction.

He turned and headed toward the platform. "Come on, Happy." he yelled back as he gestured for the cat to follow. Happy lingered for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Lucy" Happy mumbled before using his wings to catch up to Natsu.

Lucy's hands balled into fists at her side as she fumed. "You're a jerk Natsu Dragneel!" she screamed before turning around and heading back toward her guild.

Being angry with Natsu almost spared Lucy her feelings. Almost. Natsu was her best friend and, truth be told, she missed him. She had thought he felt the same way but for the past few weeks he took any job he could and didn't speak to Lucy unless it was to tell her to go away. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered that day in Hargon, where her and Natsu first met. He was kind and made her laugh until her stomach hurt that day, and almost every day since. She couldn't figure out what had changed. Lucy shook her head and willed her tears not to fall.

 _I'll find a job i can do on my own_ , she thought. And that was that.

* * *

Natsu's stomach flipped and turned as soon as the train pulled out of the station. He rested his head on the cool window and cringed. When Lucy was there, she'd let him lay his head on her lap and would run her delicate fingers through his pink hair soothingly until he fell asleep.

"Natsu…" Happy rested his paws on Natsu's leg and looked up at him with concern.

"Don't." Natsu said flatly. Happy rested his chin on top of his paws.

"I miss Lucy" the exceed said under his breath, knowing Natsu would hear it with his hyper sensitive hearing.

Natsu did hear, but kept his gaze away from happy and rather out the window. He thought of Lucy against his will, picturing her smile and how it made everyone around her feel warm. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the nausea that consumed him at this point.

 _I know buddy, I miss her too._

* * *

Lucy picked her head up from its resting place on the bar immediately when Mira set a beautifully made omelette next to her face.

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy's mood picked up a bit when Mira flashed her a bright smile.

"No problem!" Mira giggled, cocking her head to the side. Her positive attitude was contagious and for a moment, Lucy thought her day might be okay after all. That moment dissipated when the guild doors slammed open, revealing that a certain pink haired dragon slayer and his blue partner were back already from the previous day's mission. Lucy made eye contact with Natsu for a second before staring back at her omelette. She pushed a mushroom around her plate, her appetite suddenly gone.

"Ah, Natsu, Happy! Back already?" Mira exclaimed at the two

"Yeah" Natsu said, taking his focus off the job board and facing Mira with a smile, "it was easier than I thought." Lucy felt a sharp pain in her chest. When he wasn't speaking to Lucy directly he was his usual happy-go-lucky self.

 _What did I do to make him so angry with me,_ Lucy thought. She kept her eyes on her plate until she heard Mira's voice say her name.

"Lucy, are you heading off on a job this morning?" the white-haired mage asked gleefully, "It's been a while hasn't it!"

Lucy beams. It had been a while, and she was excited.

"I'm leaving this afternoon actually!" the blonde pulls a folded up paper from her bra and unfolds it, revealing the contents of the page. "There's a village on Mt. Hakobe that's being terrorized by vulcans, I'm gonna go wipe a few of them out and scare them off." Mira bends over the bar and studies the paper. The short ponytail poking off the top of her head tickles Lucy's forehead.

A hand slams down hard next to Lucy, causing both girls to jump and stare at the pink haired mage. His onyx orbs are large and wild, and they're settled on Lucy.

"The hell you are!" he hisses.

"W-what?" Lucy stutters. She leans back as far as she can only for Natsu to come closer anyway. By this time the entire guild had turned their attention to Natsu and Lucy, most of them looked just as surprised as the poor blonde save for Grey, Erza and Happy, who looked thoroughly disappointed.

"You can't take on vulcans by yourself!" Natsu said, snatching the flyer from Lucy's hands.

Grey let out an amused laugh and Erza shook her head, her brows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut. "You idiot" the red-head muttered.

Lucy's face turned from pale to the color of Erza's hair. Her nostrils flared and her chocolate eyes were wide with fire as she leaned into Natsu, causing him to stand up straight. They stood so close now that their noses almost touched. "What did you just say to me" Lucy seethed.

Natsu's confidence doesn't falter one bit. "You aren't strong enough to take out a pack of vulcans" he says, calmer this time.

Lucy snatches the paper back. "Screw you, Natsu. Don't speak to me again until you change your shitty attitude." Lucy sits back down on the barstool with her arms crossed. Her and Natsu stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before he finally stomps toward the door, punching a hole through the wall before exiting.

Lucy lets out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She puts her hand over her chest, willing her heart to slow down and notices the rest of the guild still staring at her. "WHAT!?" she screams, challenging anyone who makes eye contact with her. Everyone immediately turns their attention to something else. Happy joins Wendy and Carla at a table and rests his head on his paws, looking dismayed. When Lucy is sure the attention is off of her. She turns around to face Mira. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again, letting her shoulders fall in defeat. She places her forehead on the surface of the bar and lets out a long groan.

"It's not getting any better, is it?" Mira says in a worried voice.

Lucy picks her head up only to rest her chin on the bar instead. "Worse, he's gone from ignoring me to going out of his way to yell at me." Lucy's anger turned to sadness and tears welled in her eyes. She sat up straight and took a deep breath, she had cried over Natsu enough lately.

Mira set her elbows on the bar and leaned closer to the celestial mage. "Lucy… What happened?"

Lucy had asked herself the question a thousand times the past few weeks, and her thoughts always came back to one moment.

 _Natsu reached for the spear as it lunged at Lucy with full speed. His hand closed into a fist just as it sped past. Lucy could do nothing as she watched the tip get closer, her feet were glued to the floor and her eyes were stuck wide open. She wanted so badly to look at Natsu. She wanted to look him in the eye in a way that he would understand how much she cared for him. She wanted to tell him that it was okay that he couldn't save her this time, how he had done it hundreds of times before and that she knew he had tried his best. She wanted Natsu to be the last thing she saw, but she couldn't pull her eyes from the tip of the blade. She braced herself for the hit, for the stabbing pain in her chest but it never came. In a second the blade was gone. She looked below her to find that her savior was herself, her future self. Lucy falls to her knees and sobs with Happy as her future self dies in her place. She looked up at Natsu and through her blurred vision she saw his face in a way she never had before. She couldn't place the emotion he wore, she only knew she wanted to take him in her arms and have him take her in his. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as the unknown emotion twisted into pure, seething rage._

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know" she told Mira "I need to take care of a few things before I go, Mira" Lucy got up before the take-over mage could respond and avoided anyone's gaze as she exited the guild hall and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will be one more chapter after this, but it will be a short one. I wanted this to be a one-shot but it was too long! I know its a little slow, but the ending will be worth it I hope! Thanks for reading!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail,** **unfortunately.**

* * *

 _You're not strong enough. You're not strong enough. You're not strong…_

Natsu's words repeated on a loop in my head the whole way home. I always considered myself the weakest member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail, I assumed everyone did. Everyone that is, except Natsu. I was always my best when I was with Natsu, his strength and unwavering determination made it impossible for me to not push myself to my limits just as he did. No matter how badly hurt either one of us got, at the end of a battle the fire mage always flashed me a toothy grin.

You kicked butt, Luce he'd always say. I grinned at the thought of Natsu's beaten but proud face, but it faded as his previous words looped yet again.

 _You're not strong enough._

I had been standing outside the door to my apartment for a few minutes now. As much as it used to irritate me before, I missed opening the door to Natsu and Happy raiding my kitchen. I missed waking up to find that Natsu had come through the window in the middle of the night and crawled into my bed. I missed the uncomfortable heat I felt as I realized his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as he slept. The little apartment felt lonely now. I contemplated heading to the train station early until I heard a thump from the other side of the door.

"Natsu?" I called out as I flung the door open. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw Natsu crouched in the window.

"Lucy" he sat on the bed and stared down at his hands, interlocking them and placing his elbows on his knees. I stared at Natsu in confusion. What else could he have to say? My heart swelled as I hoped for an apology. I longed for things to be normal between us again and as much as I'd like to stay angry with him, I knew I'd forgive him easily.

"Natsu?" I squeak out. The dragon slayer raised his eyes from the floor to look at me. My voice caught in my throat when he stood up and slowly walked my way. I studied everything I could about him, his pink locks that stuck out in every direction bounced with every step, the vest that barely covered his chest and abdomen spread open as he moved forward, and Igneel's white scaly scarf swayed around his neck. He looked incredible, he always did.

Though, I'd never tell him that.

He seemed to move in slow motion, only about 10 steps taking a lifetime. He reached me and put his hands on each of my shoulders. He looked me in the eye for a few moments, making my cheeks turn red. He seemed serious, and then nervous as his eyes moved from mine to the floor.

"Please Luce, don't go on that job" he said keeping his hands so firmly on my shoulders that his fingers clung to my shirt.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. This again? And here I thought I was getting an apology.

"At least let me go with you" he says, looking anywhere but my face. I scoff and shrug his hands off my shoulders.

"You're unbelievable Natsu!" I shove my finger into his chest forcing him to back up. "You keep me from going on jobs with you for weeks and now that I have a good, high paying one you wanna tag along? Nuh uh, no way. I need the money, find your own job." I shove past him and fill a glass with water, drinking half of it before turning to him again.

"It's not about the money! It's-

"Yeah I know." I interrupt, "I'm not strong enough. I've heard it Natsu. I know I'm not as strong as you and Gray and Erza, but I can handle myself! I think I've proved that plenty of times when I saved your ass after you got motion sickness or pushed yourself too hard while fighting." I noticed Natsu's expression fill with guilt as I spoke but I didn't care, I let it all go. "And back when Future Lucy took that blade for me, she saved me. I saved me. Not you." Natsu flinched when I said that last part. He shut his eyes tightly and buried his mouth into his scarf. I knew I had hurt him and even though he had said things to hurt my feelings recently, I instantly felt guilty. My hand reached out to him, unsure of what I was going to do. I just wanted to touch him but before I could, his eyes snapped open, aflame with anger.

"You don't think I know that?" he snarled through clenched teeth. My hand dropped back to my side and I looked away from him. I shut my eyes when hot tears started forming again, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them this time.

"Get out" I mumbled.

"Whatever, get yourself killed for all I care." I didn't open my eyes until I heard Natsu's feet hit the pavement outside my window. I immediately ran over and locked it, even though I knew he wouldn't come back anyway. I sat on my bed hugging my knees a let out loud sobs I had been holding in for days. I had seen Natsu this angry, but never in a million years did I think I'd be on the receiving end of it. We were Natsu and Lucy, best friends, partners, family. My sobs got calmer and calmer until they were gone, leaving behind a few hiccups. I glanced at the clock that sat on my desk. My train didn't leave for another three hours. I threw myself back on the bed and turn onto my side, hugging my pillow. My thoughts strayed to a pink haired boy with a bright, toothy smile and a carefree attitude.

 _What happened to my Natsu?_

* * *

I heard Lucy lock her window before I could even stand up straight and not long after, loud, childlike sobs came from her apartment.

I stood listening for a moment, the desire to burst in there and pull her into my chest burning throughout my body. In the past I would beat up anyone who dared to even remove the kind smile from her sweet face. My back slid against the cool wall of her building until I sank all the way to the ground and realized, I was. I was beating myself up for making her cry. I knew I had done it countless times the past few weeks but I couldn't…

I sucked in a sharp breath when I realized I had stopped breathing. I inhaled and exhaled slowly until my breathing was normal again, although I still had a lump in my chest like I was holding a breath that i couldn't let out.

Lucy's sobs wavered into hiccups until she was finally silent. The saltiness of tears still consumed my nose in place of her usual, strawberry scent. When I was sure she wasn't going to cry anymore I brought myself to my feet and sped away from her window as fast as I could.

* * *

"Loke!" The ginger celestial spirit winced in pain as a large, mean looking vulcan trapped him underneath his foot. We had taken out almost a dozen already and I knew my magic power wasn't enough to keep the lion spirit in Earthland even a second longer. "Close, gate of the Lion!" I waved the key to Loke's gate in front of me, sending my friend back to the celestial world before he could take any more damage.

"I'm sorry, Lucy" Loke whispered before disappearing behind a ray of gold light. I knew Loke would be okay after some time in the celestial world, but it always pained me to see my spirits take so much damage.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friend" I face the particularly large vulcan as it lets out a howling laugh, throwing its head back dramatically. I reach for my keys knowing full well I wasn't strong enough to summon even my weakest spirit. My body swayed as it craved rest, but I didn't let my face show any sign of defeat. I opted for my whip instead and hoped by some miracle I'd win this fight.

Seven or eight Vulcans surround me on every side. I close my eyes to rack my brain for a plan that ends with me not dying on this snowy mountain and stifled a sob when I realized I didn't have one. My mind wandered to my first visit to Mt. Hakobe, when I followed Natsu up here to find Macao. I had just joined the guild, and was much weaker then so Natsu had fought the vulcan(Which turned out to be Macao after all) mostly by himself. A smile spread across my face as I remembered the warmth of Natsu's fire. So hot and brilliant, I could almost feel it now just imagining it.

Wait- I did feel warm. I opened one eye to reveal the surrounding vulcans I previously thought would take my life were replaced with bright, familiar fire.

"What the-" the feeling of relief washes away my confusion when I notice a blur of pink and white through the dissipating fire. My body, almost on cue takes the image of Natsu as a sign to finally collapse and the last thing I see is Natsu's strong hand lunging toward me as I fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I worked on it a lot until I got something I was happy with but I'm still not sure about it. I honestly didn't think the story would get any attention so thank you!**

 **BTW I know the first chapter is written in a different POV than the last two, I just thought they worked better that way.**

 **Sorry for the short story, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

Natsu's loud snoring wakes me from my deep slumber. I force my heavy eyelids open to reveal a night sky out my bedroom window, and a pink haired flame wizard sleeping blissfully by my side. His face looked peaceful and calm, two things Natsu seldom was while he was awake. His hand settled lazily on my hip, warming the skin beneath it almost uncomfortably so. I smiled and cupped his cheek, his uninvited presence in my bed not bothering me as much as it used to. The sudden contact of my hand on his cheek caused him to stir and open his eyes, holding eye contact with me before smiling sweetly.

"Hey Luce" his voice was rough and quiet. He sounded sexy when he was tired.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I ask him, moving my hand from his cheek into his hair and scooting my body closer to his. Natsu's sleepy smile faded into sadness and he removed his gaze from mine.

"I'd never be mad at you Luce, never." he moved his hand off my hip, making me shiver as his warmth left my skin.

I find myself unable to argue his statement. I knew somehow that this was true regardless of recent evidence that could prove otherwise. Natsu grabs the hand previously tangled in his hair. He puts it down on the bed and releases it, leaving me unbearably cold without his touch. "Natsu, I'm so cold" I was frozen, unmoving and unable to reach for Natsu as I craved his warmth. I locked eyes with him again, hoping he would see my discomfort and wrap me in his arms. Panic reared its ugly head when Natsu suddenly vanished, taking any small source of heat left. The room seemed to get dark as if the moonlight had abandoned it, and I feared with Natsu absent from my side that I may never be warm again. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying he would return when they opened.

 _Lucy. Hey, Lucy!_

I could hear his voice from a distance.

 _Lucy!_

No.. It was close. So close.

My eyelids were heavy weights when I tried to pull them open again. I could see now that my surroundings had changed, or rather I remembered they were the same and I had been dreaming before. White ice made the floor, walls and ceiling of the cave we had found refuge in. I vaguely remembered now that I had been cradled in Natsu's arms before, but was now laying on the cold floor with only a thin blanket as a barrier between it and my body. I sat up slowly. My muscles cry out with every movement. I let a small cry escape my lips and Natsu is at my side immediately.

"Natsu… Did you follow me here?"

He remained silent, the only the sound was the cracking of fire as it spewed embers onto the cold ground.

"Natsu!" I yelled this time, the cave repeated his name as my voice bounced off it's walls. His eyes shut tightly and when they opened again they were wild with anger.

"Do you care more about your ego than your life? You almost died you idiot!"

I hung my head in shame, my golden bangs falling to hide my teary eyes. I wanted to be angry with him but he was right, I had taken this job to boost my own confidence. I had taken it to prove to Natsu that I didn't need him to save me all the time, and I had been wrong. He had every right to be mad.

 _I'd never be mad at you Luce, never._

The memory of my dream flooded into my mind making me turn crimson from embarrassment. I turn back to Natsu and lock my chocolate eyes to his onyx ones. I can sense the anger behind them but also something else, something I missed until now. I take his large hand in both my small ones, his face softens in surprise.

"Natsu… Are you scared?" He scrunched his face and turned away quickly, but not before I noticed the wetness in his eyes. He pulled his hand from mine and stood facing away from me.

"I… I watched you die Luce. And it's like I stopped breathing and I can't catch my breath." Natsu wrapped his arms over his chest, hugging himself. "I can't breathe Luce"

I stand quickly, numb to the pain I'm sure still lingered throughout my body. I put my arms around Natsu's waist and my cheek rested on his back as he continued though stifled sobs.

"And the worst part was that I couldn't do anything. I tried to grab the spear, it's like it was in slow motion and I still couldn't catch it. It literally slipped through my fingers. _You_ slipped through my fingers." I removed my arms from around him and pulled him so he was facing me. My hands gripped his shoulders firmly and I stepped forward so my face was inches from his.

"But I'm alive Natsu, and mostly because of the hundred times you _did_ save me. You failed once out of a hundred times." My heart wretched at the sight of Natsu in pain. Natsu was happiness. He was my happiness.

"It only takes one time Luce, what about the next time, the next dangerous job, the next bastard who tries to kill you. It only-

"Then Erza will be there," I interrupt him, "or Gray or Happy. I will always be protected because I am a Fairy Tail Wizard. We are strong because we are united, we are trusting and we are family. It doesn't always have to be you Natsu, you don't have to be the hero." Natsu turned his gaze from mine and instead focused on his now fiddling hands.

"This was different, though. This wasn't about losing a Fairy Tail Wizard. It wasn't like all the times I thought I might lose Erza or that Ice Queen, or even when Lisanna died. It was... " The now crimson-colored flame wizard thought hard, looking for the rights words. "It was like the worst possible thing had happened, and if you had been gone for real Luce, I.. I just.." Natsu put his hands over his eyes and groaned, frustrated at his inability to identify his own feelings. I took both his hands in mine and pulled his hands away from his face, hoping I was correct about what he was trying to say. His eyes met mine and calmed his flustered expression.

"Nats-

"I _want_ to be your hero, Luce." he interrupted me. His face was different than I had ever seen it. It was serious, but not serious like when he was determined during a fight. This was… sincere. And sexy. I leaned up so my lips brushed against his lightly.

"You've always been my hero, Natsu" I whispered against him. And with that, he closed the little amount of space between us, gently pressing his lips to mine. He place one strong hand on the small of my back and the other weaved its fingers into my hair. They twisted and pulled as the kiss deepened. He pushed on my back so that I pressed against him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his tongue flick against my bottom lip, urging me to let it explore further. I opened my mouth wider, expecting him to invade inside but instead he pulled away. I whined in disappointment. Natsu didn't loosen the grip he had around me and rested his forehead on mine. He wore a bright smile, the first one I'd seen in weeks. Oh how i missed that smile, it was contagious and before long I found myself wearing one too.

"I love you, Natsu." The words flowed out of me unexpectedly but naturally, like I had said it a million times before. I had thought it sure, but I never thought I'd say it out loud with such ease, and no fear of what Natsu's reaction might be.

"I love you too, Luce" he said back, although I already knew it.

Natsu's warmth spread through me as he closed the gap between our lips again, and I felt as if I'd never be cold again.


End file.
